


Puedo ser el único

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Begging, Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Has sido más que claro, Kei. Solo digo que te amo, que eres lo más importante que tenga, que no pienso de poder...”“Tengo una relación con Yuya.”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	Puedo ser el único

**Puedo ser el único**

Cuando Kei abrió la puerta se sorprendió, como siempre.

Cada vez que lo veía, por lo demás, estaba impresionado por cuanto hermoso le pareciera, y sentía que estaba algo a que nunca se habría habituado.

“Oh... eres tú.” le dijo en cuanto lo vio, y Kota trató de dejar que la decepción en su voz pasara inadvertida.

Tampoco a esa, probablemente, nunca se habría habituado.

“¿Por qué ya no me contesta al teléfono, Kei-chan?” murmuró en directa respuesta a su saludo.

El menor se mordió un labio, cabeceando.

“Entra. Estás empapado desde la cabeza hasta los pies.” dijo, moviéndose para dejarlo entrar.

Yabu se miró la ropa, como si solo ahora se diera cuenta de estar empapado húmedo.

Como si mientras caminaba hacia casa de Kei ni siquiera se hubiera dado cuenta que estaba lloviendo.

“¿Por qué no me contestas?” insistió, quitándose rápido los zapatos, cuidado a no bañar el suelo.

Sin embargo, Kei siguió fingiendo de no oír lo que le había dicho.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, volviendo con una toalla que dio al mayor.

“Ten... de seguro vas a encontrarte enfermo con la fiebre.” le dijo, en tono de reproche.

Kota encogió los hombros, secándose el pelo con aire distraído.

“Kei...” murmuró luego, tomando un paso en adelante para acercarse a él.

“¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Ko? Si no he contestado a tus llamadas significa que no tengo gana de hablarte, ¿no?”

Kota absorbió el golpe, bajando rápido los ojos al suelo.

“No es justo que no me hables. No es justo que no me hayas dado una explicación, no es justo que...” empezó, pero el menor lo interrumpió pronto.

“Te he dado mi explicación, Kota. Te he dicho que lo siento, te he dicho que ya no te amo. Y me parece una motivación válida para separarse, ¿no?” dijo, en alta voz. “No puedes obligarme a sentir algo que ya no existe.” murmuró luego, enclavando las uñas en los palmos de las manos.

Yabu respiró más rápido, entrando en el pánico. Se acercó, poniéndole las manos en los hombros y acariciándolo lentamente, apretándolo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Fingió de no ver el desasosiego en la cara del menor.

“Kei... lo sé que no me he siempre comportado bien contigo durante los años. Lo sé cómo te he hecho sentir, sé los errores que he cometido, pero... no creo que encontrar una solución sea tan absurdo. Puedes hacerme pagar cuanto quieres, puedes seguir tratándome como si fuera loco porque trato de esconder nuestra relación, puede ser malo conmigo, cruel si quieres. Solo me basta que me quieras, porque todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos no puede haber desaparecido, como si nada hubiera pasado.” le dijo, tratando de mantener un tono de voz claro.

Era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera.

Era la primera vez que mostraba sus sentimientos, lo que sentía de verdad, dejaba de lado el orgullo y la vergüenza y se abría con él.

Y no podía evitar de pensar que, si lo hubiera hecho antes, probablemente nunca habrían llegado donde estaban ahora.

“Había sido claro, Kota.” susurró Inoo, incómodo, cambiando el peso de pie.

El mayor pasó una mano en su cara, acariciándolo suave, casi sorprendiéndose para la consistencia de su piel, como si las últimas semanas hubieran borrado el recuerdo de esa sensación por su mente.

“Has sido más que claro, Kei. Solo digo que te amo, que eres lo más importante que tenga, que no pienso de poder...”

“Tengo una relación con Yuya.” dijo improvisamente el mayor en alta voz, interrumpiéndolo bruscamente. “Desde hace un año. Lo siento, yo... yo no quería que tú...” siguió hablando con menor determinación, hasta que no eligió de callarse.

Yabu lo dejó, como si su piel hirviera.

_Desde hace un año. _

¿Dónde había sido él, durante ese año? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de ya no tener Kei desde hace tan tiempo, por qué no había sabido hacer nada para tenerlo consigo?

“Dónde... ¿Dónde me he equivocado, Kei?” preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y tratando desesperadamente de no llorar, porque quería quedarse con ese aparente orgullo que le quedaba después haberle dicho que lo amaba, y justo después haberse sentido traicionado.

El menor encogió los hombros, como si no supiera darle una respuesta.

“No te has equivocado, Kota. No... no podías hacer nada, de todas maneras.” concluyó, mordiéndose un labio.

Yabu asintió una, dos veces.

Y luego trató de sonreír, en vano, dándole la toalla y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

“Tenías razón, al final. Había una motivación si no contestaba a mis llamadas.” murmuró. “Será mejor que vaya, Kei. Nos... nos vemos.”

“Llueve, Kota. Si vuelves bajo el agua vas a enfermarte.” respondió Kei, con poca convicción y absolutamente inapropiado en esa situación, pero Yabu no se enojó.

No por eso, al menos, quizás por nada.

_Me gustaría más tener un día de lluvia contigo que ver el sol sin ti _pensó, pero no lo dijo, porque habría dolido demasiado, porque esa dignidad no habría seguido existiendo más.

No que tuviera sentido, de todas maneras, porque no habría tenido éxito de mascarar ese amor que había declarado unos minutos antes.

Solo encogió los hombros, saliendo de la puerta.

No saludó a Kei. Ni siquiera lo miró.

No tuvo el coraje de decirle que lo odiaba por lo que le había hecho, porque no habría sido verdad, porque a pesar de todo no tenía éxito de odiarlo por su traición.

Podía solo ser trise por eso, y quizás un poco odias a sí mismo.

Afuera seguía lloviendo, Inoo tenía razón, y ahora se daba cuenta con claridad.

Porque no importaba del tiempo, si lloviera u hubiera sol.

Ahora tenía la certeza que Kei lo había dejado solo.


End file.
